Lucky
by ellesbelles2009
Summary: After Wannabe in the weeds. Event leading up to the pain in the heart  doesnt include zach and gormogon bit . Bones struggle, and events before she knows Booths alive. Booth comes back to find Bones in a sticky situation and stressed out squints.
1. Prologue

Lucky

By Eloise Blackwell

30.08.2010

I DO NOT own Bones

It was only when she had thought he was gone that she truly appreciated him. His protective alpha-male tendencies were extremely annoying when he was 'alive' but she found herself missing his little habits.

The hand on the small of her back was one of 'there' symbolic gestures that she missed the most. She found that she didn't pay attention to it after the first couple of times but found she was longing to feel his hand there one last time as he accompanied her to a crime scene. She couldn't stop over analysing everything, trying to find hidden meanings to the now very gaping whole in her chest, that used to be Booth and Bones, crime-fighting duo.

She was realising for the first time just how lucky she was the have someone like Booth, he was the one who whisked her of to the diner just to make sure she ate. He explained all the pop culture references that she didn't understand. But mostly he saved her, whether it was from her own destructive rampages or the darkness they dealt with daily. The Gravedigger, Kenton…

But who would save her now…


	2. Chapter 1

Lucky

Chapter 1

By Eloise Blackwell

24.10.2010

I DO NOT own Bones

A Week & 9 Days Previous…

Brennan left the hospital in a zombie like state, after the confirmation of Booth's death. She felt completely numb; unable to accept the fact the he was actually gone, when he promised he would never leave her.

She found herself wandering the halls aimlessly, soaked in her best friends blood, trying to force the burning in her eyes to stop, but failing miserably, when the first of many tears made its way down her ashen cheek. The urge to escape was rising as she felt her original vulnerability begin to surface. So, pulling herself together, she went in search of a well-needed distraction, in limbo.

Over the week many attempts where made to get through to her. Cam made many tries to get the anthropologist to take some time off and deal with the loss. But her dismissal of all things Booth left an unnerving feeling around the lab. And when anyone would ask her how she was, she assured everyone she was fine. The sheer impact not yet settling in yet, as there was always a distraction, in need of full attention.

The only thing Brennan would openly discuss is the current case: a female late 20's early 30's. Noticeable blunt force trauma to the back of the skull, with signs of strangulation as the hyoid bone's crushed. All signs pointing to a homicide, which Brennan wanted to deal with, solo, proving to herself and everyone else that she was still standing, even though Booth was gone.

A newly promoted Agent Carl Darrow brought the case to the Jeffersionian. No direct communication was made due to the reluctance to work further with the FBI, that was made quite clear by the squints, mainly Brennan. But the specifics were faxed to the lab, and then they request more detail. Which led to the rookie showing up uninvited.

After turning away the fresh Agent, they collected all evidence and details on the case, to work on, only to report findings to the Agent Darrow through email.

Brennan took action, recruiting the team to investigate the death of the young woman. Creating the necessary distraction and originally drive for answers in the Anthropologist, as everyone set to work, blocking out the inevitable of the next day; Booths funeral.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucky

Chapter 2

I don't own Bones *sniff*

Special thanx to everyone who's following my story

Brennan bent over a lab table examining the sternum for any signs of trauma, is what Angela found as she entered the lab at 6am that morning. She'd checked with night security and found she'd never gone home. Which got her riled up because today was a sensitive day; it's the day they have to bury their friend and co-worker.

Doubting she'd had any sleep, she approached cautiously.

"Sweetie…" emotion clearly showing in the puffy eyed artist's voice; eyes red, fresh from this mornings sob session.

Startled Brennan spun around with no emotion in her eyes, what flowed out of her mouth next broke Angela's heart and angered her at the same time.

"Angela this skull is ready for you to…." Before she could even finish the sentence Angela was off.

"OMG Bren today is Booth's funeral and your working. God sweetie, take a day off. Booth's DEAD for Gods sake!" Tears streaming down her face throughout her rant; she just couldn't grasp how anyone can be this emotionally stunted.

"But Angela, I don't want to go, he's dead, nothings going to change that…" she trailed off and stared at the ground with great intensity, like it had all the anthropological answers she was seeking. "Booth would want this person to have an identity, Ange."

"Sweetie, the point of a funeral is to sent a loved one off into the afterlife or something…you have to be there…I need you to be there."

She didn't have a choice she had to go for Angela, the state she was in needed assistance; Hodgins needed assistance. She was well aware of the high emotion in the lab but felt the need to keep going.

Reluctantly she agreed to go to the funeral but refused to cease work on Jane Doe's case. This ended with a highly emotional artist encircling her in a 'squeezy' hug. Reminding Brennan of the time and place, Angela excused herself so she could pull herself together but told Brennan to leave the skull on her desk as she went.

After the emotional intervention, Brennan had the need to escape for a while. Despite her hard exterior, Angela's speech had really affected her. She now had the need to go send Booth off into the 'afterlife'. She didn't know how the sudden faith had come about but she needed Booth to go to heaven, needed all he'd tried to explain about the 'guy upstairs' to be real. She needed him to be okay.

She had left the Jeffersionian in her car and drove to one place that he always called their 'haven'. She pulled up at the reflecting pool and preceded up the steps, so she could look out over the picturesque view of DC. She sat where they always sat, just thinking.

Moments later, her cell phone interrupted her thoughts; she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at caller ID to find Hodgins flashing on the screen.

"Brennan"

"Dr.B, I found particulates on the victims boyfriends shoes, that are the same as what we found on the victim. It ties him to the scene."

"Good work Hodgins, I'm heading back now" she clicked off the call and slid her cell back into her pocket. As she turned to leave she felt something cold and hard hit the back of her head, sending pain through her body. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucky

I don't own Bones

Thank everyone for being do patient with me. I just came on fanfic to check on stuff and the reviews got me inspired.

Chapter 3

The morbid atmosphere was enough to send anyone bananas, which was certainly not helping Hodgins situation. He was panicking due to the disappearing act Brennan had performed, nobody knew where she was and they couldn't get hold of her. Now he had Angela's constant interrogation to withstand as well as heading to his friends funeral. After the 3rd unanswered phone call Angela grew agitated.

"Angie, will you calm down. I'm sure Dr.B's fine, just taking her time getting ready."

"She promised me she'd be there, she promised"

"It's still early yet, she could still turn up."

"Dr. Brennan is rarely late, she believes in proper time management. She once gave me a lecture for coming in 5 minutes late. Now I plan my day ahead of time to make sure I arrive promptly. Plus she always answers her phone in case there's some new information on the case." Zach said matter-of-factly from the back seat of Hodgins' car.

"Zach, that's not helping."

"He's right, I've never known Brennan to be late for anything and she always answers her phone" A lone tear rolled from her eye.

"If Dr.B's not at the funeral then we'll panic, but we're not even there yet!"

"So why isn't she answering her cell?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Dr.B will have a reasonable, rational explanation. You can ask her when we arrive."

Arlington National Cemetery

Everyone was stood around the casket staring as people took turns to speak about Booth. Tears where present in everyone's eyes as the loss became all too real. The only thing missing in this scene was the solid composure of the anthropologist, the only one that would have been able to compartmentalize the current tragedy.

Angela felt her heart grow heavy as everyone said a little something, but she was truly angry at the whole situation. Booth was dead and Brennan didn't even bother to show up at his funeral. She had tried hard to stall the funeral at first but gave in after 10 minutes had passed in utter silence.

Caroline Julian was the last up; she started talking when she was facing the solemn group before her.

"I Knew Seeley Booth, he was a good man, who managed to earn my respect & affection, as I don't really like many people. Booth had a selfless commitment to his work, first in the military and then as an FBI agent. Two weeks ago he made the ultimate sacrifice, giving his life to save his partner. And in that brave act he showed us the greatness that we are all capable of. May God's mercy and love shine down on Seeley Booth, as he takes his place beside the Lord."

After the dedicatory speeches, the Honor Guard moved into place, a drum roll erupted as they began the piece to honor their fallen comrade. "Stand by!" as the command was verbalise the men automatically raise their rifles ready to fire.

Angela watched through her tears as an unknown man approached the coffin during the guard routine. He was out of place and didn't look sad like the rest of the people at the ceremony; there was a glint of relief in his eyes. Angela reset her composure, focusing on the man, she could sense that was something's off. As she begins to contemplate, an Honor Guard pushes his way through the crowd of people and approaching the unknown man at speed, pouncing on him with force. Everyone there seemed to just freeze. They were all caught of guard by the sudden attack. The guard knocked the man to the ground and they begin to fight, rolling around on the ground of the cemetery throwing punches. That is until they knocked the casket over, making a hung 'BANG' echo through the near silent cemetery. This sudden noise causes them to stop fighting for a split second, but the guard was re-focused in time to see the unknown man going for a gun that had fallen on the floor in the fight. The guard reacts by throwing his fist making contact with jaw of the man. The man fell with a sickening thud, unconscious on impact.

Throughout the fight, Angela just stood there staring, jaw open. _How can anyone be so disrespectful to fight at a funeral,_ she thought outrage clear on her face. That is until she looks over at the coffin and sees a mannequin where Booths body is meant to be.

When the fighting stopped the group took a moment to take in the sight of the guard. When he faced them they saw a dishevelled Booth, alive.

"Booth" everyone seemed to say in unison. Grasps could be heard all around them due to the sudden resurrection of the dead.

"Hey guys, how you doing? Booth said.

While awaiting a response, he scanned the group, mentally cataloguing them, when a sudden realisation occurred to him.

"Hey where's Bones?"

(Well that's it for now, please review it gives me inspiration. Thanks to everyone reading)


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Bones.

Lucky Chapter 4

"_Hey where's Bones?"_

In the background the honor guards where attending to the mystery man, who was slowly coming around from his bout of unconsciousness. A sickly bruise seemed to be engulfing his jaw, proving just how deadly Booth could be when he was angry.

"She wouldn't come man, we tried but she just disappeared." Hodgins said, amazement still on his face.

The mystery man seemed to randomly enter there conversation "that's right 'she just disappeared' Agent Booth."

"Shut it" Booth growled, turning to the man, giving him a death glare. Dismissing the attempt to anger him.

"But Agent Booth, I have some valuable information concerning your partner Dr. Brennan."

"What do you mean? How do you know her name?" All eyes where now focused on the man in question.

"I believe an old friend of ours may have paid the good doctor a visit this afternoon, and you know me Booth, I like to keep up to date my friends and there lives. I do believe Dr. Brennan is an important component in yours. Plus someone had his heart set on getting his hands on that bitch." He started laughing menacingly.

In a blink of an eye Booth was next to him, gun cocked pushed against his jugular. "You better start talking or else I may do something drastic." The laughing continued.

"All I will say is that you'll receive a phone call from and unknown number."

"Ok that's it, enough with the cryptic messages. Take him to the Hoover so we can spend some quality time together. I'll be there in half an hour." The honor guards moved in, hauling the man up, securing him in hand cuffs, then taking him to a SUV identical to Booths.

He then turned and faced the squints, nerves clearly shown on their faces. "Okay, I think I need to get caught up. Lets head to the Jeffersionian."

Jeffersionian

When they entered the Jeffersionian Angela had immediately went to limbo, to make sure the anthropologist hadn't just got lost in a box of remains. But returned with no luck.

Now, Booth, Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Zach, were in Brennan's office, sat around, ready to go through options.

"So when did you guys last see Bones?"

"I…I saw her this morning when I convinced her to go to your funeral. She promised me she'd show. That was around 8." Angela told them, tears still present.

"But I was the last to speak to her. I told her about a new breakthrough in the case and she said she'd be right in, but that was at 12."

"I was trying to ring her before we arrived at the funeral, I must have rang about 5 times, but she didn't answer."

"Three actually" Zach said quietly.

"What?" Booth said.

"Oh, Angela rang Dr. Brennan 3 times"

"Okay. Has anyone checked her apartment?"

"No"

"Okay, I will swing by her apartment before I stop by the Hoover."

"Who was the creepy guy?" Hodgins said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"That's need to know information"

"Common, you faked your death, there must be some huge conspiracy!" excitement was clear on the entomologist's face.

"What part of national security don't you get, Hodgins!"

"I'm gunna go, you guys keep ringing Bones' cell and Ange can you check in with Max, maybe he'll know something." She nodded.

That's when Booth's cell rang; he looked at the screen, which said 'Unknown'. Everyone's attention was focused on him.

"Hello?"


	6. Chapter 5

Lucky

"Hello, is this Agent Seeley Booth, with the FBI?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Sir, my name is Agent Carl Darrow; I have been kind of working with your team while you were undercover. When Dr. Brennan went missing earlier today, an Angela Montenegro called me and I put an APB out on her car and we've just found it."

"Okay, great work Darrow! Send the details to my cell."

"Should be on there already Agent Booth."

"Thanks, the team and will head there. Could you go to the Hoover and get them to hold my suspect in interrogation until I'm through?"

"Sure." With that they both hung up. Looking up at to find the team focused on him.

"Hey guys we've found Bones' car." He looked through the new info on his phone, "It's at the reflecting pool, why would she go there?" dismissing his own question, he went on. "Hodgins and Cam are coming with me; the rest of you should carry on with the tasks I gave you." He then darted out of the office and towards his mode of transport.

SCENE

The car was in the parking lot next the reflecting pool; _it's where they usually parked when they visited, _he noted in his head. With a sigh Booth headed toward the team searching through her car.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yeah, what have you got for me?"

"Well there's no sign of a struggle, her car was locked up, so we're thinking that however Doctor Brennan went missing, it took place else where."

"No evidence what so ever? Not even her purse?"

"No, I'm sorry." He though his hands up in anger, startling the team of people around him.

"Why the hell is this happening?" he took a deep breath, and began to think. "You guys stay here, I'm going for a walk."

His thoughts over took him as he strolled around the area, _how the hell could I do this to her? I left her and now she's been abducted. They must have known somehow that she would be easier to grab while I wasn't there. What if the person who took her works at the Hoover or the Jeffersionian? Or maybe someone from the past, a case where she offended someone? Well that narrows it down you idiot. Name one time she hasn't offended someone unintentionally. _He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. He then got jolted out of his thought as he looked down at the surrounding area, the dazzling view. He then sat down on the steps. He could recall being here with Bones, but it was all hazy._ Scotch, _he thought, it was after the case with the soccer mom, and he had celebrated with Special Agent Sam Reilly.

All of a sudden he noticed something out the corner of his eye, a weird mark on the step a little further along. He slowly got to his feet to investigate. As he approached he took out his cell, "Hodgins, I need you at the Lincoln Memorial steps ASAP, I think we have a lead."


	7. Chapter 6

Lucky Chapter 6

Booth just stood there staring at the mark. _Please be okay; please be okay, _he chanted in his head. When Hodgins arrived he gave Booth a sheepish look as he knelt down to get a sample of the unknown substance. "I'm sorry man. I think it will turn out to be her blood..."

"I know" he replied solemnly. "I just need you to do your squinty thing and confirm it, ok. I will go check her apartment anyway and then head to the Hoover. Agent Darrow is holding the suspect for me."

"Agent Darrow?"

"Yes." He stared at the pinchy look that spread over the bug guy's face. "What Hodgins?" he said impatiently.

"There's something wrong there; with Darrow. He was well touchy feely with Brennan while you were 'dead'. He just appeared one day said he was assigned to work on the cases with us. Dr.B, she wouldn't have any of it. "

"So you see something suspicious?" he asked and received an eager nod. " He couldn't be of any harm to her though, could he Hodgins?"

"I don't know. He started acting weirdly when she refused to work with him face to face."

"I need to check this guy out. Good work, see you in a bit." He said as he made his way back to his standard issue black SUV.

* * *

Booth pulled up to the all to familiar apartment, and made his way to the correct door. He pulled his key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock. When he entered the sight stunned him; her whole apartment was in total disarray. Her prized artefacts where smashed on the floor, her books were no longer neatly place on her selves. After recovering from shock he carefully moved around the mess, making sure not to step on anything in the process, as everything could be potential evidence. He navigated his way towards her kitchen counter, where he found a vast amount of papers thrown about. He pulled out a pair of gloves, silently cursing while trying to put them on. He then began to look through them; they appeared to be normal things except for one. There was a letter, he stared reading but the more he read the move freaked out he became. Bones definitely had a stalker. He pocketed the note, planning to give it to the squints to be finger printed. He carried on checking all the rooms; every area in her home was trashed. When he entered her bedroom, his heart sank. There on her bedside table sat brainy smurf and Jasper. _Oh Bones. _Before he could register what he'd done, the figurines were safely nestled in his jacket pocket. He then proceeded to exit the apartment, making sure to secure the door. He rang for a forensic team so they could process her apartment. He then headed to the Bureau.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed from her handcuffed position on the floor. She was unable to move as she was secured around a pipe. "Who are you?" she asked. When she received no answer she decided to rest. Her head was pounding, _probably a concussion, _she thought. She found herself learning heavily on the pipe, trying to rest but not fall asleep_. Its dangerous if you sleep with a concussion, stay awake! _She scolded herself, as her eyelids grew heavy._ Okay there are 206 bones in the human body. Frontal bone, parietal bones, temporal bone, occipital bone, sphenoid bone, ethmoid bone, mandible..._she trailed off as her unusually heavy eyelids closed making her drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What do you mean? I gave him strict instructions to inform you of the situation and to tell you I would be on my way ASAP."

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, but the man you detained has been moved as I received instructions that I was to carry on and process him. He has already been transferred."

"Okay, where might Agent Darrow be now?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can give you his number..."

"Fine. I'm gunna head to the Jeffersionian." "Oh and Agent you need to send all of Agent Darrow's personal files to my cell ASAP."

"It will take me awhile to get them transferred, but I will get straight to it. I'll send his cell number straight away." With that Booth turned and exited the building.

When he got into the SUV, he called the number for it to go straight to voicemail.

* * *

"HODGINS" he yelled startling the various squints dotted around the lab.

"Dude, you can't yell in a place like this, I nearly lost an eye!" he stated, still trying to regain composure from nearly poking his eye out with his microscope.

"You got anything?"

"Yeah. Blood match was confirmed. Angela is trying to put together a scenario as we speak…. you ok man?"

"I'm just worried, Bones' apartment is trashed and now I can't find Agent Darrow." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"What do you think happened?"

"Well it looked like someone was searching for something. There was also this on her kitchen counter." He handed Hodgins the letter that had been stuffed in his pocket. He watched as he scientist's eyes grew wide. "Wow! This cannot be a coincidence."

"Yeah. I need you to try to pull some prints." He received a nod and turned towards the artist's office. " Thanks man."

He approached the artist, who was starting intently at her screen. "Hey", the sudden interruption startling her. "Oh, any news?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Ange. What are you working on?"

Sighing Angela turned back to her machine and started to push various buttons. "I'm just trying to come up with some scenarios, but there's to many variable to come up with anything in definite."

"Ange, I was wondering if you can tell me anything about Agent Darrow?"

"Why?"

"Just got a weird feeling about this him and I need to confirm my suspicions before I go in all guns blazing."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to the nervous looking Agent. "Urmm...sure. Lets see, well he seemed kind of needy; kept trying to hang round Bren like a puppy dog. It really bugged Bren; she thought the Bureau sent him to replace you." She said trailing off. "Booth you should really talk to Wendell, they have some history."

"What type of 'history'?"

"Grew up in the same neighbourhood, I think. Don't think they like each other though."

"Thank you Angela." He shouted as he bolted out the door in search of the most normal squint around.

He entered limbo to see Wendell bent over a set of remains. "Wendell" he shouted. At the sound of Booth voice Wendell nearly dropped the fibula he was examining and looked up, he was totally speechless.

"B-Booth? I thought you were dead."

"Well, nothing can keep me gone." At the stunned face he added. "Bureau faked my death. Now Wendell you've got to listen carefully. What can you tell me about Agent Darrow?"

"Carl?" He said confused. Suddenly his face changed to that of clarity. "Oh, God."

"What?"

"He went after Doctor Brennan, didn't he?"

"Maybe. I've got to admit, I'm a suspicious after what the squints have told me."

"Carl isn't someone you mess with. He was kind of a big shot back home. Was known for getting caught by the police, I was surprised when he showed up here. But he told me he'd changed that he was making amends. But he seem obsessed with Doctor Brennan, kept asking me questions, seemed like a fan of her books. Said he wasn't going to give up trying to work with her because the guys at the Bureau had said it would be a challenge and that you had had trouble at the beginning. Said he'd 'crack' her." Wendell told him concern for his mentor evident.

"What kind of things was he caught for?"

"Don't know for sure, there were a lot of rumours at the time. But had something to do with his girlfriend."

"Okay. Thanks. I think I will have to check into his records, just to make sure." He said as he left Wendell rooted to the spot with shock.

_Sorry it took so long, but there it is. I hoped you liked it, either way let me know. I'm totally open to constructive criticism, so please review. Elly x  
_


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Just to let you know my train of thought…. Zach is a full-blown Anthologist now, so Brennan has taken Wendell Bray on as Zach's replacement trainee. There will be not other interns as Wendell RULZ!

Lucky Chapter 7

Darrow's records were sealed when Booth went to check them. Unable to attain vital information Booth went in search of Caroline Julian for help, as there still was no sign of the Agent in question.

Knocking on the prosecutor's door, he heard a loud entrance call. Slowly he slipped into the office. "Cherie..." she said gob smacked.

"I know. I'm not dead; so we're gunna skip the heartfelt meeting and go straight to the I need your help bit."

"My God Booth." She exclaimed while coming round her desk smacking him one on the shoulder, but a smile was slowly making its way across her face. "What do you need?"

"Well, Bones has gone missing..."

"Again, Cherie you really need to do something about that..."

"I will as soon as I find her. What I need you to do is help me gain access to Agent Carl Darrow's sealed records."

"I'm not sure whether I can do that without probable cause."

"Please. All the squints think there's something suspicious about him. And with Bones missing and Darrow AWOL...I just have a feeling Caroline." He replies with a sigh.

"Fine, but it may take awhile to convince the Judge." As soon as the sentence left her mouth Booth charged at her enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'll get someone to bring them to once I convince the right people, now go find a way to bring her home." She said shooing him out the door. But before she had a chance to push him out completely he turned to her. "I'm sorry that I let you thin I was dead." he said sincerely.

A half hour later had Booth searching through a mass of paper, the sealed records, which were sprawled out on the coffee table of Brennan's office. All Caroline did was state that the subject was involved in a kidnapping investigation and she got she they wanted. So the files were couriered to him at the Jeffersionian.

The records were interesting; apparently there was a complaint against the new agent when he was 17. His girlfriend at the time made it but when investigating into it, the complaint it was withdrawn. The officer at the time noted what appeared to be physical abuse but as the matter was dropped it went no further. Apart for that though his criminal records where exquisite.

The record was dismissed after Darrow got into the youth programme and showed 'promise' to quote from the manager of the establishment, Robert Curtis. His record was then expunged after the recommendation from the manager, as he claimed the accusation would hinder his chances of getting into college.

But to Booth the record said 'Blackmail'. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that after going to lengths to report abused that she would just drop it, especially if the officer had already seen the actual evidence. That means that he needed to talk to Jennifer Morgan as she could give him enough evidence to go after him and hopefully find Bones. Pulling out his phone he dialled the number, awaiting an answer on the other side. "Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak with a Miss Jennifer Morgan please."

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I wanted to ask you some questions about a Mr. Carl Darrow, if that's okay." When he got no response he continued. "I believe that in the past you withdrew a complaint against Mr. Darrow. I was wondering if you tell me a bit about the accusation and about Mr. Darrow himself."

"Why do you need to know, I withdrew the complaint? I no longer have any contact with Carl and what happened, happened so long ago…."

"I just need to know about his character, Miss. It is in connection with a current investigation. If you co-operate it will go much smoother for me." He said almost pleadingly.

"Well, Carl had a bit of a temper, he would go off on one when he'd get jealous. And believe me he got jealous easily and over nothing, if another guy so much as talked to me he would start throwing around accusations. In the end he got so obsessed that my family moved to another city. He got obsessed easily as well, before we moved, when I ended it I swear he used to follow me and at one point he broke into my bedroom, left a rose on my pillow. It started creeping me out so much that my sister had to walk me everywhere."

"Can I ask why you dropped the accusations?"

"Urmm…. I don't really know. I guess… I couldn't really be bothered going though all the legal crap. Then my dad got another job offer, which normally he would of hesitated to take because we'd have to move."

Booth sensed that there was a lot more to it than she mentioned but carried on his over the phone interrogation. "This may sound unusual but was there anywhere Darrow went to relax, a kind of sanctuary that not may people knew about?"

"Yeah… actually there was a Cabin. His dad owned it but after he was killed in the line of duty when Carl was 13, it was passed to his brother. But Carl had keys and always went there, probably felt close to his father, he took me there once too…" she said in a saddened voice.

"I'm gunna need an address."

"Sure." She said but Booth could sense the hesitance in her voice.

After she recited the address Booth thanked her and headed out into the main lab to tell the squints the good news. They finally had a little bit of hope.

:-) Yay, please review! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter as my school computer kept deleting it. So when I went back to send it to myself It'd disappeared. Third time was the charm.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey! This is a really sort chapter but the action will start up a bit more in the next chapter, which I am going to start writing right now. So hopefully I will get it up tomorrow. Thanks again to all my loyal readers, I really appreciate your comments and patience :-)_

* * *

"Huuuuuuu…" she gasped as the freezing liquid made contact with her heated skin, startling her awake from her bout of unconsciousness. The water trickled down her skin drenching the tank top she was wearing, causing her to shiver violently.

It took her a while to take in her settings and then the events of the day came flooding back to her as her eyes jumped from feature to feature around the dull basement. Then her eyes landed on the face of her captor.

She managed to look into the amused eyes, while she squinted around the pain from the concussion. Her gaze locked with his as she took in his facial features, the deep chocolate irises, the prominent curves of his mandible, all of which made up the familiar baby face of the new agent that had been forced into her life recently. He was a little younger that Sweets, evident by the messy hair and unkempt suit. How had this happened? It's not like she did anything to directly offend him, the confusion clouded her face, noticing this he gave a simple reply. "I don't like to be rejected." with that said he raised his fist moving it back and ploughed it into her abdomen, making her grimace as wave after wave of pain collided with her body as the action was repeated again and again.

The movement of the assault pounded the harsh metal of the cuffs against her wrists, causing them to swell and bleed. After the assault stopped it left her slouched over in a seated position, the only thing holding her up were the cuffs, which were stretching her arms above her head. He had left the room after the beating, this left her time to analyse her injures. She suspected a few fractures of the carpals: hamate and scaphoid and probable to a couple of her ribs. The rest were just smaller contusions that would heal fairly quickly. She was now stuck with her thoughts, trying to regain her breath and all she could think about was no one would save her this time. Her saviour was dead and she had missed her chance to say goodbye. With that though she let the tears that had welled behind her eyes fall, the tears that she had held in for far to long.

* * *

Booth ran into the lab and gathered all of the team in Brennan's office. Once inside he started the run down of leads and information that would help them locate the missing piece of there group dynamic.

"Okay, we have an address for a cabin that Darrow was know to go to. It is isolated and out the way. It's the perfect, most logical place to go to if your hiding something. And as we all know Darrow disappeared mid shift so there is definitely something going down." "I assembled a S.W.A.T team and they are staking out the cabin and I have been told that there appears to be movement inside. There are now waiting for may say so before they go in."

"That could just be the owner." Zach said.

"I already checked that, Frank Darrow the owner and Carls uncle is currently vacationing in France for 3 weeks." With the team briefed he said he'd call and let them know anything and headed out, leaving a hopeful team behind. If this worked out they could finally return to being a family.


	10. Chapter 9

Lucky Chapter 9

Kevlar vest on, glock in hand Booth exited his vehicle and cautiously approached the men surrounding the cabin. He found the commanding officer for the S.W.A.T team, Captain Joseph Marcs. He approached and flagged his attention. "Hey, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." He said shaking the elder mans worn hand. After the man had given his name, Booth eagerly started fishing for information. "Can I have a run down of the situation?"

"Ok. The men are at different points around the perimeter of the cabin. From what we can see there is one male inside: Caucasian, early to mid 20s, short dark brown hair. He has a weapon, glock in a hip holster. There are also several hunting rifles in there also, but they appear to be locked up."

"Any sign of Dr. Brennan?" he asked hopefully.

"Negative. But Agent Darrow didn't seem to be present at the beginning of the sweep. So, I have a man searching for any windows or hidden trapdoors that indicate a basement or underground room. He should be getting back to me very soon."

"That's good. So what strategy are we taking?"

"He is in full view. So we're planning on storming the place with flash bangs as soon as my man reports relevant hostage information." Seeing the distressed look on his face the older man said, "Don't worry Agent; we have several of the best snipers trained and ready. We can handle this."

Just then the crackling of a radio clicked in and a young man reported back. "Captain, we have a basement window on the west wall. I can confirm a hostage: Caucasian woman, late 20's early 30s, Brown hair. She's shackled and injured. Over."

"Roger than. I will have an ambulance on standby."

"When are we going in?"

"We are going in as soon as I order it and no sooner. We don't want to startle the guy into doing anything drastic." He said in a stern tone. "Agent this is my operation, so you will stay behind us. When we reach the basement you then have my permission to proceed and retrieved your partner."

"Thank you, sir."

10 minutes later, Captain Joseph Marcs ordered the men inside; he followed at the back with Booth trained at his heals. The flash bang was set off when Darrow was in the kitchen. It sparked, banged and then caused the surrounding area to fill with smoke. The officers with masks proceeded to jump him from behind, slamming him into the wall, while forcing his hands into cuffs. They then disarmed him by removing the holster. The kidnapper fought and cursed at the men holding him. Booth however, resisted the urge to kill the man then and there. He kept his head and focused on retrieving his partner. He rounded the corner following the captain. They got to the basement door and found it locked. But the captain immediately cocked his leg and splintered the door off its hinges. He then stepped aside and motioned for Booth to enter first. He didn't need to be told twice; he barrelled down the stairs, only stopping to survey the room for anymore potentially threats, seeing none he zoned in on the slumped form of his partner. It shocked him to see her in that position. But he managed to put aside the shock and the 'freeze in your track fear' and run to her side.

Kneeling down he looked her body up and down noting the visible injures. What concerned him the most was her unconsciousness. Moving his hand he rubbed his hand over her cheek, "Bones?" nothing, "Bones, Wake up!" he said forcefully.

That's when an officer tapped him on the shoulder; he unwillingly reverted his eyes to the man behind him and was relieved to see him holding out a set of key. Before stalking off to the sidelines the man muttered, "got these out of the scum's pocket." Booth took the keys out of the awaiting hand. He then spun back to Bones and quickly worked on the locks of the cuffs trying to be as gentle as he could. As he snapped one cuff away from one painfully thin bloody wrist he placed it by her side and did the same with the other. When she was free from the confines he pulled her head to him and cradled it in his lap, running his fingers through her hair in a comforting way. (For whom I'm not quite sure.) He was startled when his fingers suddenly caught a lump. Concerned he carefully parted her hair and was confronted with a gash; it was bleeding slightly but had begun to clot in places. He had just smoothed her hair down when her eyes began to flutter open, closed before finally staying open and focusing on the man cradling her in his arms. "Am I dead?" she asked confused in a gravely voice.

Totally confused Booth replied, "No, why would you think that?" his hand begun again to run through her matted locks.

"B-b-because you're dead Booth." She said tear running down her face, leaving a track due to the accumulated grime and all ready fallen tears. She then moved her numb hand to reach up and graze across his cheek.

"No, Bones. You and me are alive. I'm sorry I lied, I'm really really sorry." He said crying both with regret and happiness.

"B-b-but..."

"Shh, helps coming alright. You're going to be just fine. We can talk more about it later." This caused the anthologist to relax into Booths safe embrace. "I'm so glad I got here on time Bones."

He heard her whisper a quiet "Me too" before her eyes started to grow droopy.

Moments later he heard the bustle of movement above his head, but he never let his gaze move off her; hypnotised by her cloudy grey eyes. But that ended all too soon for his liking as two eager paramedics tried to push him aside. "Sir, you have to let us assess her injuries." "Move aside, sir."

"You're going to be fine, Temperance, we're going to be fine." He whispered at her non-responsive form, tired and in pain. "We're the centre and the centre will always hold." he mumbled. Her eyes suddenly flickered to his, and he jumped into the moment, emotions surging inside him. "Do, you know why that is, Temperance? It's because I love you. I love you Bones and I'm so sorry." He said stroking her cheek. Her eyes held his.

"Now there are people here to make you better. So I'm going to let you go, but I'll be right over there." He said pointing across the room at a spot that was visible from here, before returning his eyes to hers. "I won't let you out of my sight again. I won't leave you again." At that he moved her to lie against the floor and stood, moving to the spot where she would be able to see him.

The paramedics swarmed in, taking her sats, dressed her wrists. They shone the light in her eyes to test pupil reaction due to her head injury. They asked her name and she told them, not leaving the Dr. out of her name. This made Booth smile; even in a semi-conscious state she was still her stubborn self.

The paramedics then loaded her on to a stretcher. Seeing this Booth returned to her side and managed to convince the men to let him ride with her. He hopped into the back of the awaiting ambulance and sat beside the stretcher. He moved his hand to ghost hers and they rode off towards the hospital.

_Wow, I am so proud of myself. This chapter was pretty easy to write, I knew exactly what I wanted to put in it. I really hope you liked it, review and let me know, as your opinion really matters to me. R&R!_

_Elly x_


End file.
